Hooked
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Simon went clubbing and he's hungry, Raphael stops him before he could attack some poor mundane and drags Simon out of the club. Only for Simon to confess and for things to lead to something more with Raphael.


**Hooked.**

* * *

He knew _he_ was watching, but he didn't care, he just wanted to lose all sense of time and awareness as he danced on the dance floor with people pushing and pulling, sweat thickened the air, along with the pheromones that were making him drunk. Or maybe it was the alcohol he downed not too long ago finally affecting him. He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt a lot emptier and it's not because he was lonely, no, he just hadn't drank any blood in several hours and he missed supper.

Not like Raphael should care, not like he should be here in this club, standing to the side with his broody glare that has been burrowing into him for the past twenty minutes. How Simon was able to stay focused and drunk on everything that surrounded him and keep a steady awareness of Raphael's presence was beyond him.

They got in a fight, and this one was entirely different from the one he had with the Camille incident. Since then, Simon wasn't allowed back at Hotel Dumort, but he had no issues since he was closer to Clary. He did feel strangely off since he's hung out with the Shadowhunters, it made him realize why the Downworlders try to stay separate from them.

He spoke with Raphael about three weeks ago and they compromised on blood rations in case Simon started feeding on Mundanes. Which Simon knew Raphael _and_ the Shadowhunters didn't want nor need.

The fight he got with him wasn't even that bad, he stopped feeding and decided to drink alcohol instead. He was sure Raphael said the alcohol made his hunger worse, but Simon was fed up with his own feelings that continued to drown him whenever he was with Raphael. And sure that came out of nowhere, but Simon couldn't contain it anymore and he danced with random people, kissing whoever was willingly enough to try and suffocate his unnecessary feelings.

Clary didn't want him, Raphael hated him, he was drowning and he needed something to make him forget for awhile. So when a guy with too much glitter plastered all over him moved closer, Simon didn't bother trying to seem as drunk as he should when he felt hands gripping his hips and pulling him closer.

Simon sighed, contently. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat as the guy grinded against him, his breath hot on his neck as he mouthed and whispered words Simon didn't care to hear. It was only then when he felt it, a burning ache in his stomach, he tilted his head, his hands grasping on the guy's shoulders as his mouth fell open and he felt his fangs elongate from his gums.

A smile spread across his face as he reached for the guy's hair, pulling his head back and licking against his collarbone and where he knew where his pulse point was. He could feel the blood pumping and imagined how deeply intense it would be when the blood flowed into his mouth. He moaned, not just at the action of the guy grinding harder against him, his hands tightening on his hips, but just the hunger eating at him inside.

"Simon." He felt a hard grip on his shoulder and Raphael yanking him away from the Mundane as he was dragged away through the crowd toward the doors. When he felt the cool wind hit him, he blinked a few times to grasp his surroundings and noticed Raphael in front of him.

"W-What are you doing?" Simon asked, annoyed as he pulled away. Raphael growled at him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the alley, away from the eyes of Mundanes staring at them.

Once he knew they were secluded, Raphael turned and slammed him against a wall. Simon gasped, the pain exploded as he shoved Raphael back, growling himself.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Raphael asked and for a moment, Simon was momentarily confused until he remembered his fangs were out and the heat of the Mundane was dissipating on his skin. He looked down the alley and frowned. He was about to drink a Mundane in the open, he was lost in that intensity until Raphael pulled him away before he made the biggest mistake ever.

He closed his eyes, a hand covering his mouth as he pressed his back against the wall. "Oh shit. Oh shit. I.. almost.. Fuck.. I almost…"

Raphael cleared his throat after Simon pulled himself together. "When was the last time you fed?" Simon kept his eyes closed and yet he couldn't speak without wanting to scream, so he shook his head.

Raphael sighed and stepped closer. "Simon. You're fine, the Mundane is fine too. I'm sure he found himself a new dance partner."

Simon opened his eyes, glowering at Raphael. "I almost fed from him, I .. wanted too. Damnit. It felt so damn good to let go and he was right there in front of me and I wanted too. I fucking wanted too."

He couldn't believe he was ranting to Raphael, but he also couldn't believe that while grinding against some random guy, his teeth were going to sink into the Mundanes tantalizing yet sweaty neck. He could still taste a sweetness on his tongue as if the glitter the guy rubbed on his skin had a distinct flavor so whoever managed to lick him, wouldn't stop.

"Good thing I pulled you away then," Raphael said, voice low and Simon could almost hear a hint of resentment.

"Why were you there anyway? I mean.. Watching me? Did you know I might.. Do something like that?"

Raphael raised his brow. "I suspected you hadn't fed yet. So I made sure you didn't do anything else that could jeopardize us."

Simon felt a pang at the memory of Camille, but he didn't linger on it. The mundane was alive, he was with Raphael and he was still hungry, the alcohol thrumming through him didn't help. The cold chill seemed to have tempered the situation and the guilt seeped from his skin.

Simon licked his lips. "Alright. I think.. I'm good to head back."

"Head back?"

"Yeah. Cooled my hunger, now I want to get drunk and dance until the sun comes up. Or maybe before that happens. I don't want to hole up somewhere for the day."

Raphael glared. "You're not going back, Simon. You almost fed off someone, you need blood."

Simon shook his head and past feelings emerged. "I need to go back in there, I need to drink and dance and forget how I feel for you. Alright. I just need this." He was about to turn when he felt a hand grab his arm and this time, he wasn't yanked back, it was more of a touch to stop him, not to hurt him.

"What did you just say?" Raphael asked, his face washed out from the darkness of the alley, and Simon felt the world fall around them.

He said what he wasn't supposed to say. He shuddered, his mouth went parched and any need for the club faded from his mind. It was just him, Raphael and the utter damned truth he just spoke.

"I.. uhh.. Nothing. It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Simon. You just said… you wanted to forget how you feel.. For me." Raphael sounded unsure, as if what Simon said tangled in his thoughts and he was trying to unravel them.

Simon himself groaned, he slumped his shoulders and leaned against the wall. He wasn't about to get out of this and he knew it. It wasn't like Raphael didn't have people who confessed to him over the years, but the man didn't look like he was interested in anyone and buried himself in his work.

Now in the dark, vulnerable with confused thoughts. Simon could see how young and strange he was and Simon felt an ache inside him pulse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly and was sure Raphael hadn't heard him until he looked at him.

"Don't be," Raphael said and the next thing wasn't what he was expecting, not from Raphael of all people.

His lips were cold, not warm like the mundanes he kissed, he wasn't pushing or trying to choke him with his tongue, nor did Raphael taste like alcohol or whatever drugs the mundane took before dancing. He was testing the waters, soft and calculating until Simon reached down and made sure not to rip Raphael's jacket as he tugged him closer.

"More," Simon said, eyes closed as he breathed into Raphael's mouth.

There was no music, no bright flashing lights or bodies grinding against each other. Or the sweet taste of sweat. It was just them in a dark alley, breaths mixing together, along with painful demands and equally claiming touches.

Raphael moved his head to the side where he kissed along Simon's neck, grinding his body against him and a stuttered moan escaped Simon's mouth.

"You didn't have _that_ in the club," Raphael said, a little too smugly for Simon to comprehend exactly as his mind swam with lust, and more appropriately, he was still hungry and having Raphael close to him helped stave it off.

"Drink from me," Raphael said in his ear, low and sexy that Simon didn't bother wrapping his mind around the command as he kissed Raphael's neck, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him harder against him before finally sinking his teeth into Raphael's neck.

It wasn't like drinking from blood bags or more accurately, a Mundane, in which he never had the chance to do so. But this was a little different, warm and saturated that he didn't care much for the taste, but whom he was drinking from.

Raphael was willingly to let him drink from him and his body roughly rutting into him didn't help, as he pulled back and let out a deep moan, pants escaped after as Raphael kissed along his neck and down to his collarbone.

He groaned, "don't stop."

"I wasn't going too," Raphael said, smiling against his skin. He pulled back for about a second, Simon didn't bother feeling embarrassed by the needy whine as he looked at Raphael who was staring back with the same intensity.

"Messy," Raphael said, and Simon didn't doubt it, his mouth felt wet from Raphael's blood and his neck had a dark sheen, he pulled Raphael back and licked up the blood.

Raphael's hands were cold against his skin as they ran underneath his shirt and feeling the expanse of his torso. Simon, himself was already pulling the jacket off of Raphael's shoulders, both not caring as it fell to the ground. Raphael was left in a tight black shirt in which Simon didn't mind trying to pull off.

"You're not on a blood high, right?" Raphael asked, kissing his jaw line.

Simon squeezed his eyes closed, he knew the alcohol helped with his courage, and the blood was making his mind spin, but he was sure that was Raphael's doing too. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.. Just.. don't stop."

Feeling thoroughly devoured by Raphael's steady coolness and deadly precision, he let out a groan as he continued to think that this is Raphael. He was doing this with Raphael, the vampire he betrayed and was kicked out of Hotel Dumort, later compromised for silly wishes to a hot makeout and grinding session in some alley.

This was a lot and he was glad for the distraction until Raphael pulled back, dropping him into cold water - figuratively.

"W-Wha..?"

"Let's not do this here."

Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon and kissed him a little more passionately than he did before. This one sent him to cloud nine and when Raphael pulled back, Simon tried chasing his lips only to frown in disappointment.

"We could've done it here," Simon said, as Raphael laced their hands together and begin leading Simon down the street.

"I'd rather not treat you like that," Raphael replied, his voice still low and husky and made Simon bite his lip before he moaned.

"I don't care. If you can just.. Do something and I'll be fine."

"I'll do more."

And that was all Simon needed as he stuck to Raphael's side like some desperate hook-up who needed something filled up. He didn't bother trying anything on the way back to the hotel, but he was hard and needy and Raphael was taking everything extremely slow.

"Drink," Raphael passed him a glass of blood once they arrived at the hotel and several vampires sneered at him, possibly for many awkward reasons.

Simon frowned, taking the offered glass and downing it. "Can we.. just.."

"Soon."

Simon scowled. Raphael was calm, too damn calm and he hated it, he needed something rough, that can blow his mind. "If you don't, I'm heading back to the club to see if _what's-his-face_ wants something extremely personal."

Raphael raised his brow, his gaze darkened. "You're tactic is jealousy?"

Simon grinned, shifting in his seat to find some type of friction in his pants. "I'm not blind, I saw you watching."

Raphael shook his head but Simon caught the smirk. The next thing he knew it, he was pinned to the couch and thoroughly kissed. He was tugged onto his feet and dragged down the hall, hands grasping the shirt he wore and pulling it over his head. They made it to the room, Raphael's shirt discarded while they fumbled with their belts and zippers.

"How'd you want it?"

"First time?" Simon asked, as Raphael pushed him onto the bed, lacing their hands together and pinning them over his head. "Hard, slow, good, delicious. I just need you."

Raphael chuckled. "Anything for you."

And with that, Simon knew he was insane for loving Raphael and maybe next time, if he was ever going hungry, it wasn't a great idea to hit the club. Although it did work out for him with dealing with his feelings for Raphael.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **authors notes:** _This was supposed to have smut in it. But nope. lol. It's long enough as it is anyways._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
